Finding Sky Tina's POV
by meggi 4
Summary: This is Finding Sky in Tina's point of view. I hope you like because this is my fist FanFic. Please review and i will try to improve based on your comments thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Sky - Tina's POV

Chapter 1

I was all cosy. Sat on the sofa with my blanket popcorn and watching last night baseball game. I didn't really like it that much but I wanted to avoid a major argument with my brother. When we start arguing not even an avalanche from one of the local mountains could stop us. Besides I got to marvel in the hotness that was Zed Benedict. Boy was he good at baseball! I don't think he even knows I am there half of the time. Just another speck of dirt on the planet to him. I was brought out of my day (or should I say evening) dream by three sharp raps at the door. Who is it now? this is the 2 person to visit us in 10 minuets. The first guest was Mrs Hoffman (Nelson's Grandma) and jeez there is no getting rid of her. She is still sat in the kitchen with mom telling her how Red (also a town bad boy) was fighting in the street outside her house. If you want some news spreading you just tell Mrs Hoffman. " Tina honey", came moms call from the toasty warm kitchen. "Will you get that for us". I went to get the door. I thought there was no point in telling her because Mrs Hoffman would Just cut me off. I opened the door and the cold bit at my face like a dog that had not been fed for weeks. well I thought, I did not expect to see you hear at 10 at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Author note: Thanks for all the reviews as I really appreciate it because I love to know how to improve my work and it is nice to know that people want me to continue so thanks for all the support Meggi xx**

"I brought you flowers," he said in a voice that, although I hate to admit it, I miss when I don't hear it. I stood there like a fish with my mouth drooping open.

"Well are you going to let me in or just leave me outside freezing my toes off ", he said snapping me back to reality. He did look cute in the dim light from the street lamp. No stop it brain Nelson Hoffman is NOT cute! Okay maybe he is a little bit.

"I am off then if another one of your stupid boyfriends is hear", said Dann my amazingly annoying big brother said in an accusing way like I had different boys round every night.

"Fine then but just for the record Nelson is not my boyfriend." I shouted at Dann as he made a slow ascend up the stairs.

"Yes whatever", he muttered. It was not until I spun around than I managed to catch the hurt look on Nelson's face before he had managed to wipe it off.

"He should not talk to you like that, it is not right", I think I herd him mutter to the floor. I didn't want to say anything in case he had not said that.

"They are nice flowers", I said to him. My way of apologising for stupid things I say without thinking. Sometimes I wish I had a different brain. Possibly a more intelligent one.

"I just came to save your mom from my Nan", he chuckled with good humour. I must admit I was falling for this guy. Slowly but I was. "did you know about the new family?" he asked. I really must stop day dreaming.

"No" I replied a little bit confused.

The puzzled expression must have shown on my face because he went on to say " The Brights from England. They are the new art family. I thought you might be interested because you like art", he said. I felt a stab of guilt like a knife; he knew so much about me and I know so little about him. "there daughter is in our year at school she is called sky or Sam I am not too-", Nelson was cut off by his annoying Grandma.

"lets go Nelson it was lovely chatting to you Joy," she said to my mom as she destroyed all of the china ornaments out on show with one swoop of her ridiculously oversized, bright green handbag. " I am so clumsy ever so sorry Joy", she shouted over Nelson's protests as she ushered him out of the door.

"Thanks for the flowers Nelson", I said but it was too late. Mrs Hoffman had slammed the door in my face. I felt a wave of butterflies through my body. Was I starting to like, LIKE Nelson Hoffman? Lord save me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating but I have been busy and I guess I kind of forgot about this story. Enjoy! Meggi xx**

I wanted to make friends with the new girl because I have been trying to get near the art gallery for years and if my friends parents owned it I guess I would have a better chance. Selfish I know but a girl has got to do what a girl has got to do. I had left an empty seat next to me for her and was going to be extra nice. Mr Ozawa was getting the work ready when Mr. Joe burst into the room without knocking on the door with the new girl. You could tell if it was Mr. Joe just by if the person at the door knocked or not.

"Mr. Ozawa here's the new girl," everyone looked at her and I felt a bit sorry for her; I would not like 20 people staring at me.

"Sky Bright?" Mr. Ozawa asked and people laughed. Yep the parents are definitely artists!

"Yes sir," she said shyly.

"I'll take it from here Mr. Joe," and with a few whispers of encouragement he was gone as quickly as he burst into the room.

Oh no not the American civil war I thought we learn about this every year! No lie!

"Take a seat anywhere you like," now my plan would come into action as the only seat available in the brightly decorated classroom was next to me. She gave a small smile to me as she slid into the seat next to me as if she wasn't sure if I would be nice or rip her apart. I nodded at tapped my nails on the desk out of boredom. A bad habit I know but I can not help it. I had my nails done for out heritage day at school. They were red, white and blue.

I waited untill Mr. Ozawa has turned away to give the rest of the class their sheets and then introduced myself. "Tina Montery," I said in a light tone as she shook my hand.

"Sky Bright." As she said that I could not help thinking that her hands were really soft. I will have to ask her how she does that.

"Yeah I got that," I replied but I don't know if she herd me because Mr. Ozawa had clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Okay guys you're the lucky ones who have chosen to study nineteenth century American history," chosen I thought more like forced by my Mom. "However after ten years of teaching juniors," he must be old. "I have no illusions and I expect the vacation has driven all knowledge from your brains," cheeky sod I remembered all of it thank you very much. Well not all of it but most of it. "So lets start with an easy one. Who can tell me when the Civil War started? And yes I want the right month." That was an easy one but I still did not want to answer so I dodged his laser beam stares. Unfortunately they landed on poor Sky.

"Miss Bright?"

"Um….You guys had a Civil War?" Was she messing around? I mean seriously. I had to let out a slight groan. I was going to have to help this girl more than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for ages its just I wrote the whole chapter and then my laptop shut down on me without saving it so I had to rewrite it and Joss Stirling owns most of the characters and the speech. Meggi xx **

I stayed with the clueless Brit all recess. When she said words like brilliant I had to laugh even though I was trying to stop my self. She was being so English. I felt bad for laughing so I had to let her know I was not making fun of her. After all I did want a place in the art gallery. "Your accents neat. You sound like that actress," I couldn't think of the name. What is her name? I have seen that film so many times because my brother has an unhealthy obsession with it. Sometimes I wonder if we are even related we are that different! "you know the one from the pirate films," I finished. She looked like she was thinking so I teased her by saying "You related to the Queen or something?"

"Yeah she is like my second cousin twice removed." Was she kidding she had to be. She wouldn't be going to this crappy school if she was related to the Queen but she looked so serious like she was telling the truth. I wonder if she could get me Harry's autograph. I have a slight crush on him! I wonder what is going through my brain sometimes.

"Your kidding!" I said really wanting to find out is she was telling (what had Sky said earlier was a lie? Porky pies that's it) porky pies.

"Actually I am," Yes I was so glad I became friends with her now. Harry's autograph here we come. "Kidding I mean," dam she had me going there. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment so I thought I better tell her the truth.

"You had me going for a moment there; I was getting worried I would have to courtesy."

"Go ahead," Sky replied. Well I was not going to do that! We got our lunch and I got my favourite spot that looked out over the muddy playing fields and the beautiful, tranquil lake. I was getting softer by the day. We ate in silence for a while before Sky started a new conversation. "So Tina, Who is who?" she asked gesturing towards the huddles of people sat at the tables out side. I cant blame them it was really sunny. I was melting. Literally.

"The groups?" I laughed remembering a comment my brother had made on this. What was it again. I remember. "You know Sky I sometimes think we are all victims of our own stereotypes cause we do conform even though I hate to admit it. When you try to be different you just end up in a group of rebels all doing the same," Wow I think that was the most intelligent thing I have said in my whole life. Where was this me in my English exam. I think I better lighten the conversation up a bit. "That's high school for you."

"I suppose it was like that where I came from. Let me guess those lot are the jocks?" At least she understood what I mean. Now where was she pointing?

"yeah," I said realising she was pointing to the people with the school colours on them. "The sports mad ones. They are mostly ok.," Then I remembered Bryan my sad excuse for ex boyfriend. What was I thinking? I mean ewww! "Not many fit guys with six packs sad to say its just sweaty teenagers. Its mainly baseball, basketball, hockey, girls soccer and football here."

She looked confused for a moment and then said "American football," Only one of the most popular sports in the country I thought. "that's like rugby but with less padding right?" I would answer that question only I haven't a clue what rugby is. Must be some strange English game.

"Is it?" I replied and shrugged. I wanted to get the conversation back onto something that I knew about so I asked "What do you play?"

"I can run a bit and have been known to knock a tennis ball around but that's it," She didn't look like a sporty person. Not being mean or nasty but she was too short.

"I can handle that. Jocks can be so boring you know? One track minds," Oh no I think I have started describing Bryan. Oh well might as well finish off insulting him. He deserves it after the way he treated me. "and its not girls there thinking about." I was cut off from ranting about Bryan (even though sky didn't know I was talking about him) by three geeks from my ICT class. "There are the geeks," I was in a ranting mood so thought I might as well insult them too. "There are the clever ones who make sure everyone knows it. Almost the same as nerds but with more technology." Sky genuinely laughed at my comment but I still feel a bit bad about insulting everyone. I better say something nice or she might end up not liking me. "To be fair there are also other bright ones," this reminds me off Nelson and his dreamy eyes. STOP BRAIN! I think I might need to go to a therapist. "There clever but were it well. They tend not to hang out in packs like the geeks and nerds."

"Uh huh. Not sure if I will fit into any of those groups."

"Me neither: I am not dumb but I am not Ivy League material," I tried to reassure the worried looking Sky. Now to get to the point before lunch ends. The art! I feel so bad using her like this but she is a decent person so if Zoe likes her she can become part of our gang. "Then there is the arts type," Like me! "The musicians and drama people. I kidda fit in there as I like fine art and design," Hint Hint little British girl.

"You should meet my parents then," YESSSS! Was that an invitation? Oh well Tina is in there! I tapped my fingers on the side of my icy cold Fanta. I couldn't help it I was so happy.

"You mean your that family," I was lying through my teeth but oh well. "The ones coming to Mr. Rodenheims Arts Centre?" I am such a little liar.

"Yeah," Sky replied.

"Cool. I would love to meet them," Hint Hint. It was like saying really loud what I liked when it got close to Christmas. Then we got the extremely pleasant (NOT!) sight of the local skater dudes underwear. I mean seriously don't they have a belt? They shouldn't be aloud in the food hall dressed like that. It puts people off eating. "That's a few of the skater dudes," I said while trying hold back the laughter.

I was remembering the time one of them had tried to impress Zoe with his "Mad skills ya know," but he ended getting a floor sandwich if you know what I mean.

"Enough said. I must not forget the bad boys," Gorgeous Zed. One word. Yummy. "You wont see them hanging around with us losers," I explained as a clueless Sky scanned round the hall for them. "They are way too cool for us. Probably out in the parking lot right now with there groupies comparing I don't know what carburettors or something. that's if they have not been suspended. who have I left out? We have some misfits," I said as I pointed at the random people who really do need therapy. At least Sky is normal so she wont be hanging round with them. "And then we have our very own Skiing fraternity special to the Rockies. In my opinion that's the best game in town," I wonder if Sky could Ski ? Probably not. She looked a bit worried so I though I should make her feel better about fitting in. "You can be more than one," That might help a bit. "Ski as well as be a jock do the play and get the best grades. No one has to be just one kind of thing."

"Except the misfits," Good point Miss Bright. You live up to your name.

"Yeah don't mind them every school has them. No one makes a big deal about it," I said while rummaging through my bag for the yoghurt I put in this morning. If my brother has swiped it I will kill him. Things don't last two seconds in my house. BINGO. Found it. "So what was your last school like? Hogwarts? People wearing black gowns?" I had to ask. Sky's accent was so posh.

"Um no," she laughed. So I am guessing her school was normal like ours then. "we are more like this," My guess was right.

"Great. Then you will soon feel at home," and I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that she would. I was starting to like Sky Bright from England and Nelson. STOP IT BRAIN! seriously!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is just an authors note but I have three new ideas for stories and I cant decide which one to write up first so I thought you guys could choose. There is:**

**Trace and Diamond story,**

**Uriel finding his soulfinder,**

**Yves and phee story.**

**So you can decide for me and I will try to post it as soon as possible. Also, sorry for not updating Finding Sky Tina's POV its just I have got a bit bored of it and want to start a new one. Thanks for being so patient. **

**Meggi xx **


End file.
